


Cake

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Nol likes Taylor Swift, baking cakes, fluffy stuff, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "Oh.." She could hear the disappointment in his voice. "I guess I'll just stay at home then...All alone in this house by myself...No one to talk to since my Nana is out...And I'm here...By myself..."Shin-Ae pinched the bridge of her nose listening to him. "Would you like to come-""Yes!"





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> All of my works are imported from the I Love Yoo Amino. Come join us.
> 
> Enjoy~

Shin-Ae excitedly unpacked the large brown bags that were laid out on her kitchen counter.

 

When she was finished she fished her phone out of her back pocket.

 

"I gotta call Maya!" She went into her phone contacts scrolling,immediately scrolling to the section with the list of M's.

 

"Shin-Ae? Have you seen my tool box?" Her father called.

 

She looked up from her phone to answer her father.

 

"Uh, no. Did you check in the...I dunno, supply closet?" She answered as she clicked on a contact that immediately began ringing.

 

"I found it. It was under the bed." He called from his bedroom.

 

"Okay great." She replied as she put the phone to her ear.

 

It rang twice before the call was picked up.

 

"I have fifty boxes of cake mix, we need to start making cakes ASAP where are you?"

 

"I think you got the wrong number but count me in anyway, it sounds like fun." Came a chipper voice from over the phone.

 

Shin-Ae blinked and removed the phone from her ear. 'Mr.Stalker' lit up the screen.

 

"Crap. Sorry Yeong-gi I meant to call Maya. I got cake mix for real cheap at a convenienc store and I wanted to bake them with her." Shin-Ae said.

 

"Oh.." She could hear the disappointment in his voice. "I guess I'll just stay at home then...All alone in this house by myself...No one to talk to since my Nana is out...And I'm here...By myself..."

 

Shin-Ae pinched the bridge of her nose listening to him. "Would you like to come-"

 

"Yes!" He accepted before she could finish her sentence.

 

Shin-Ae shook her head, not being able to fight to smile that was creeping on her face. "All right. Bring as many eggs as you can. Probably all that you have in your house. I'll see you when you get here." She said before hanging up her phone.

 

She went back into her contacts and made sure it was the right number before hitting call.

 

"Maya. You wanna come over and bake some cakes? I've got like 50 boxes of cake mix in front of me right now." She said.

 

"Ah. Sorry Shin-Ae. The bakery is really busy right now and I'm not allowed to leave. Maybe next time." She relayed.

 

"No worries." Shin-Ae replied before hanging up, pocketing her phone once more.

 

"Guess I'll just wait for Yeong-gi then." She walked to the bathroom where her father was working on the sink.

 

"Papa, Yeong-gi is coming over to bake some cakes with me." She informed.

 

Sim Han was concentrating on the pipe, trying not to make it fall apart. "Yea sure that's fine kiddo. Can you pass me the wrench from the toolbox please?" He asked with his hand extended.

 

Shin-Ae reached into the box and handed the tool to him right before the doorbell rang.

 

"That was quick. I think that's him papa." She said as she exited the bathroom.

 

"Save some cake for me!" He shouted.

 

Shin-Ae walked to the front door and opened it to find a beaming red head in the doorway.

 

"Hey Shin-Ae!" Yeong-gi walked in after Shin-Ae invited him in.

 

"I brought the eggs like you told me...And stopped by the supermarket to buy a few more cartons since you said there were like fifty boxes of cake mix. I even brought some of my Nana's cake pans for us to bake in." He informed as he rested them down on the kitchen counter before running back to the car to retrieve the eggs with Shin-Ae's help.

 

"Great! I was thinking we could just tear open the boxes and throw the cake mix into a really big pan and do whatever from there." Shin-Ae informed.

 

"I don't see a problem with that." He replied.

 

Shin-Ae was about to open one of the cboxes when Yeong-gi stopped her. "Uh uh uh. We must always exercise proper kitchen hygiene. We wash our hands first." He said as he walked to the kitchen sink, turning it on.

 

"Silly me. How could I forget." She drawled before she went to wash her hands.

 

"Okay let's get it." She said as they began tearing boxes open and dumping the mix into a big pan she resurrected from deep inside the cupboard.

 

After they were finished with the boxes,Yeong-gi got a trash bag and disposed of them.

 

Shin-Ae filled the pan with the necessary amount of water and threw the butter in while Yeong-gi cracked the eggs.

 

Once they were finished they took turns stirring the batter.

 

"Holy crap this is taking longer than I thought." Shin-Ae said as she rotated her shoulders.

 

"What did you think when you decided to make fifty boxes of cake mix at the same time?" Yeong-gi laughed.

 

"The idea sounded better on paper." She replied as she stuck her finger into the batter and took a lick of it. "It's really good though." She told him as she brought her finger up to his mouth, offering him a taste.

 

He held her wrist and sucked the batter off of her finger. "You're right. It is good." He agreed as he went back stirring.

 

"Your grandmother's cake pans are a bit bigger than mine so we'll use hers for the majority of the cake batter."

 

"Okay." Yeong-gi said as he stopped stirring.

 

Shin-Ae lined up the cake pans across the counter after she pre-heated the oven and watched as Yeong-gi carefully poured the batter into the cake pans.

 

"I think we're going to have to at least make two trips to the oven with this much cake to bake." He mused.

 

Yeong-gi helped Shin-Ae place the cake pans into the the oven and went straight to the sink to reduce the amount of dirty dishes they created.

 

Shin-Ae decided to turn on the radio that was near the counter.

 

"Leave it on this station! This is my jam!" The red head instructed her.

 

"But I keep cruising, can't stop,won't stop moving. It's like I got this music in my mind saying 'It's gonna be alright.'" Yeong-gi sang the lyrics to the song.

 

Shin-Ae covered her mouth, trying not to laugh as he began to shake his butt.

 

"Heart breakers gonna break,break,break,break, break and the fakers gonna fake,fake,fake,fake fake." He continued as he scrubbed away at the pan.

 

"Yeong-gi please." Shin-Ae said as tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. "This is too much."

 

He bumped his hip with hers. "Let's party like it's 1999."

 

Shin-Ae rolled her eyes as she stood next to him to dry all of the pans he washed with a kitchen towel.

 

After completing their task they took as seat at the kitchen table.

 

"Woah it's so hot. It feels like we're baking in here." He said as he looked at her.

 

Shin-Ae returned the look. "Can you not? What is up with you and puns anyway?"

 

"What can I say. I'm a punny guy." He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

 

"I got the bathroom sink running again." Sim Han announced when he came to the kitchen which resulted in Yeong-gi swiftly removing his arm from Shin-Ae's shoulder.

 

"Good evening Mr.Yoo." Yeong-gi greeted.

 

"Evening Yeong-gi." Sim Han replied.

 

"Something smells good. Are those the cakes?" He questioned.

 

"Yea. They should be ready in a little bit." Shin-Ae responded.

 

"Okay. I'll be in the living room if you need anything." He replied as he left them to their own devices.

 

Yeong-gi rested his arm on the table, head in the palm of his hand. "So Shin-Ae. What are we going to do with all these cakes when we're done. Surely you can't eat them all by yourself."

 

Shin-Ae raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Try me...But no. I'm planning on giving Maya and Rika one each, Dieter can get two cakes since you and Soushi are always at his place, Soushi can receive one as well as Kousuke...After distribution is done we'll split the remainder."

 

"I don't get a cake?" Yeong-gi pouted.

 

"Of course you do. You and your grandma can get two." Shin-Ae replied, running a hand through his hair.

 

Shin-Ae checked her watch. "The cakes are just about done. We should put in the next batch now." Shin-Ae suggested as she walked to the stove and took out the cake pans while Yeong-gi put in the new ones.

 

After the cakes cooled down Shin-Ae cut three slices from one of them. She plated the slices and handed Yeong-gi his slice as well as a glass of orange juice she retrieved orange juice from the fridge.

 

"Wanna watch Woutube videos on my phone? I found this really cute cat video I know you'll absolutely love." Yeong-gi told her as he wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"Yea sure. Let me get this to my dad first."

 

Walking to the living room with their treat, Shin-Ae gave a plate to her father. "We've got one last batch in the oven but we're going to my room to eat for the time being."

 

Sim Han gratefully accepted the cake. "Sure honey." He replied before he bit into the cake.

 

Shin-Ae and Yeong-gi left the living room. Upon entering her bedroom her father gave her a gentle reminder.

 

"Keep the door open!" Her father shouted from the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
